The Definition of FUN
by Girl-of-Action
Summary: 2P!England x Reader Your cousin is invited to a party at the Kirkland residence and you end up tagging along. You will soon find out though that the party's host defenition of fun, is very different then your own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people. I have recently fallen in love with the 2P characters of Hetalia, my favorite being 2P England! If you do not know what either is, that's okay, you won't need to. Now, this is my first story that has a lot of romance in it, so I'm kinda scared. Any advice you can give me will be appreciated! Besides the romance though, there will be an actual plot in here.**

**Warnings: Blood and gore, high violence, mild language. If you have a problem with any of these, please hit the back button.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the 2P characters.**

You sit contently on a comfortable couch, curled up with a blanket and some soda, while watching an enjoyable t.v. show. You let out a small sigh of happiness. It has been a stressful month for you, having to juggle school work and practicing your karate for nationalize, then having to fly all the way over to Florida for the actual thing. In the end, you had gotten second place, but it was one hell of an emotional rollercoaster ride to get there. Quite frankly, you really would not care right now if you had placed first or last, you were just happy it was all over.

Now it was Summer Vacation, and your cousin Allison had been kind enough to invite you over to her place in London, England to go sightseeing. Having just arrived that day though, it was decided you should spend the rest of the day recovering from jet lag. That could be such a pain, and you had felt like dropping dead the moment you had walked off the plane.

Laugh softly at a joke the main character of the show just made, but give a startled jump when the front door of your cousin's small apartment flies open with and over dramatic _whoosh. _"Hullo little, old cousin of mine!" bubbled Allison as she stumbles in, her hands full with groceries, and closes the door with her foot.

You respond with a prompt 'ugh', and fall back onto the couch, secretly hiding a smile. The other sits the bags on the counter in the joined kitchen/living room while humming a soft nameless tune. "Why don't you stop being so lazy and come and help me?" she inquires.

"I'm not lazy, and you know it," you say, voice muffled by a pillow you had thrown over your head. There is no response and you peak warily over the pillow at Allison. Nothing had physically changed about her from when you had seen her earlier. She still had straight blonde hair with those dyed red highlights, same chameleon eyes, same faded jeans and long sleeved, spray painted shirt she had made with white sneakers… No, all of that was alright, it was her personality that was different. Normally, she was more reserved, having an ever present small smile on her face, dreaming of the day she would become a real artist (she was quite good in your opinion, and had a good chance of doing just that) but now she looked like one of those squealing fan girls at some concert as she hopped from cabinet to cupboard.

Finally, you sigh and ask, "Alright Allison, what's gotten you so excited?"

Your cousin pauses in her work and turns around to look at you with a small frown. "Am I really so see-through?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Ah, okay. Well here it is then. I know you wanted to rest tonight but-"

Groan. "Ally, I told you that I would see whatever you want to show me but not-"

"Wait! Just hear me out please!" she begs and you relent under the use of her puppy dog eyes. Nod and she starts talking a mile (or, er, kilometer) a minute.

"Wowa! Slow down please and start over."

After taking a breath, she begins again. "You know that knitting club I told you about?"

"Uhha…"

"Well, I meet this guy there named Arthur Kirkland, and we became pretty good friends. He has this really sweet job inside the gov. and this awesome mansion-sized house from what I hear-"

"Wait a moment, how old is this guy?" you inquire incredulously.

"Twenty-three," was the dreamy answer.

"Yeah, uhha. 'Fraid to tell you this Ally, but I think you've been lied too," you inform with a raised eye brow.

"No!" Jump a little at her shout. She calms down a bit before continuing. "He's well-known here, is really popular, and there are tons of witnesses that know about his house."

"Okaaay," you draw out. "Now what about him?" Smirk knowingly. "Have a crush on him, don't ya?"A bit of pink lights up your cousin's cheeks. "Good for you Ally, what's he like?"

"Well he's a bit grumpy at times, but he really is sweet and kind once you get to know him. He likes to read, and knows just as much, maybe even more, about art then I do!" she finishes excitedly, but then calms down again. "That's not the point though. The point is that he is finally having a party tonight at his place. This is really amazing because usually he doesn't like that type of socializing much, but to top it all off, instead of just giving me an invitation like everyone else, he called me up personally and asked if I could come. He sounded really happy when he was asking too!"

You smile weakly at her. God, you were so tired. "A party? Aren't your parents really picky about letting you go to those really big ones?"

The other scowls some. "I called mum up and she said yes, not that it matters. I am an adult now, you know."

"Well, have fun," you say slowly while bringing up the blanket to cover your head.

"Waaait," Allison whines as she yanks the cover off and gets on her knees in front of you. "Mum says you have come with me if I'm to go, that way you can fight off any bloody perverts that come our way with your super amazing ninja skills! Pleeease."

Look at her with red eyes, those due to lack of sleep. That kicked puppy dog look is back on your cousin's face… Nah, it's not worth it. "No." Turnover on the couch. Everything is quite for a few minutes, and soon you start to dose off, that is, until you hear the low, dreaded chant of…

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please…. PLEASE!"

Spring off of the couch and point a shacking finger at her while stuttering, "Y-you, you, y-you!... Your gonna annoy me all night unless I go, aren't you?"

The blonde looks at you innocently. "Yes," she says simply.

A sigh of defeat. "Fine, but what will I wear to this party?" Time to change tactics. "You know I don't have much experience with these kind of things…" Alright, you don't have any experience… But so what if you want to concentrate on your studies and karate more? No harm in that…

Allison gives you a blinding smile. "That's okay! I'll be with you, and you can borrow some of my clothes. Thanks so much! It'll be really fun, you'll see."

"Hopefully our definition of fun is the same…" you mummer (but not loud enough for Allison to hear) as she drags you away.


	2. Chapter 2

You whistle appreciatively at the site of the house, no mansion, and your cousin is practically giddy with excitement by it. The front is lit up like its Christmas, and many young adults (or older teenagers, you suspect some to be) lounge around on the porch, drinking and chatting. There is a long line extending from the entrance and the two of you take your place in it. "This is, this is…"

"Amazing, spectacular, awe inspiring, incredible?" Allison supplies.

"Cool," you end up saying.

She looks at you disproving. "Cool?... Really?" Shrug. Wait in line until now both of you are at the front.

Music rings in your ears, to loud and fast for you to understand the words. It's a miracle that you can hear yourself think, let alone understand what this man at the door way of the mansion is mumbling. "Name," the bouncer finally speaks up so you can hear, in a dull, bored voice. Your cousin complies, and in her excitement, runs in without you. Move to follow, but you are blocked by the bouncer, and he repeats in the same tone, "Name."

"Uh, I wasn't specifically invited, but I came with my cousin, who you just let-" Try to explain, but is cut off by the man.

"If you weren't invited, then you don't get in, simple." The man starts to fiddle with the papers in his hands, now completely ignoring you. Stand there a bit flabbergasted. Yeah, you did say 'have fun' to Allison when you were trying to get her to leave you alone, but you had not meant it. It was dangerous here. Who knew, maybe one of these 'guests' are a serial killer in disguise looking for their next victim! Okay, that was doubtful, but there are bound to be some drunken idiots hanging about.

When it is obvious to those behind you, that you have no intention of leaving, they of course became upset. "Hey, you heard the man! You're unwanted bitch! Get lost!"

Scowling slightly at the complaints and insults, you clear your throat and address the bouncer. "Excuse me, if you could just get Allison, she could confirm…" Notice that he is not listening. "Uh, sir… Sir!"

He moves a piece of paper he was looking at to the back of his stack, then announces clearly without looking up, "Next." The complaints from those in the line begins to grow louder, and the guy behind you grabs your right wrist and tries to yank you out of line.

"Let go," you demand roughly, and try to slip it out of his grip, but to no use. He's pulling harder now and you defiantly dig the high heels of your cousin's flower sandals that you are wearing, into the soil beneath. Remembering a self defiance move, you quickly switch your arm around so the inner part of it and your palm is facing upward. Next, bring down your left hand on the others arm and push it away while yanking your own back. The hostage wrist slips through the area between the thumb and fingers, that being the weakest part of any grip.

Your assaulter makes another grab for you, but before he can, you throw yourself at the door way and try to get Allison's attention as she chats nervously with some guy at the punch table, oblivious to your troubles. The bouncer finally reacts to the ever growing complaints (more like death threats now) and he grabs you from behind and starts to drag you away.

Prepare to stomp on his toes and elbow him in the gut, but stop short at the sound of care-free, yet strangely authoritive, British accented voice. "Now, now, none of that please… let go of the young lady Mr. Smith, there will be no man-handling here."

"Y-yes sir," 'Mr. Smith' replies, immediately letting you go. In this man's presence, everything seems to change. The threats from behind have died down to excited/curious whispers. The bouncer, once looking half-asleep but menacing none the less, was now at rapt attention and practically shaking in his boots.

Intrigued, you turn to study the newcomer and your eyes meet… Well, he didn't look very intimidating, what with his tousled light blonde hair, happy, go-lucky smile, and strange choice of clothing (that being a pale, blue, long sleeved shirt, bright pink vest, some tan/orange slacks, pink shoes, and a bright blue bow-tie to finish it all off)… but, there was something about him that interested you greatly, and those eyes… those eyes are…

Your thoughts trail off and the young man (he looked to be in his early twenties, same as you) tilts his head to the side and examines you curiously. "Now Miss, what seems to be the problem?"

You smile brightly at him. Peculiar or not, at least he is giving you chance and actually listening. "My cousin, Allison, the girl right over there," here you point to her and the blonde turns to look. "Was invited to this party by Mr. Kirkland himself, and she asked me to tag along so we could look after each other. Never know might happen when having some 'fun' turns into something more."

He turns back around to face you, smile never leaving. "Hmm, well I can assure you that our security is the best but if you feel like its safer this way…" Now he is scrutinizing you intensely and you force yourself not to shift uncomfortably. Seemingly to make a decision he does a quick clap and says, "Oh, who am I to be a rain cloud on this sunny day?" It was already dark outside, and had been pretty cloudy all day… does it matter? It was just a metaphor, albeit a strange one. "I think it is sweet that you want to look after your cousin, yes, indeed. In fact," he raises his voice so those behind you can hear. "let's allow all of the guests to invite a friend or two if they so desire, Mr. Smith. I believe that is a splendid idea! The more the merrier after all. Now how does that sound?" Cheers and clapping, growing louder as the news is passed down the line.

You unexpectedly feel another hand clenching yours, and tense a bit, half expecting it to be that guy from earlier, but when you look, its not. It's the blonde, gently taking your hand and leading you inside. "Now how does that sound?" he repeats, more softly now so only you can hear.

Shiver, a strange sensation running up your spine. "I think it sounds wonderful, thank you," you say sincerely, squeezing his hand a bit before letting it go and looking into his dazzling eyes again.

The blonde abruptly goes back to his normal self, and clasps his hands with a happy, over-dramatic sigh. "Oh~ Your such a polite little thing! I hope you have a good time," and with that he skips off… yes, skips… Shake your head in amusement. Strange guy.

Make your way over to the punch table and tap your cousin on the shoulder. She jumps slightly and turns around. "Oh, hullo my favourite cousin! Where have you been?" Barely stop yourself from doing a facepalm, barely.


	3. Chapter 3

Girl-of-Action/DawnFire101 - Ah, I'm sorry for the long wait guys! As I said, I get pretty freaked out when writing anything involving romance and it takes a lot of inspiration to overcome it. I did make this chapter extra, extra long to make up for it though.

Also, I'm not gonna name names here (you know who you are) but someone told me that 'it can be all types of cheesy and corny because cheese and corn are good for you.' I hope the rest of you feel the same way as the mystery person. ^-^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the 2P characters. And in since I don't own you, the only things I really have is the plot line and Allison. I own so little! Please don't steal it. :P

Warnings: Nothing really for this chapter, except some hints of 2PGerIta.

Sighing, you instead say to your cousin, "No where special, just looking around."

Not even considering the possibility of questioning you further, Allison pulls you forward by the arm and excitedly starts to introduce you to that 'some guy by the punch table' she has been conversing with while you had a your little episode at the entrance. Did she run in and forget you on purpose, you wonder? But no, this is Ally, your cousin as well as your childhood friend. She wouldn't do something like that...

Turn your attention back to the matter at hand to catch your cousin saying, "-Felicano Vargas, and this is my cuz."

The man named Felicano reaches out his hand and you grasp it, ready to shake when he suddenly pulls you slightly to him and kisses, more like pecks, you on both cheeks. Surprised as you were, you still easily manage to stay calm and pull back immediately after, giving him 'the look'. The other does not seem to notice, for he says, "Ve, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. You are just as pretty as your cousin. Please, both of you, call me Feli."

Italian? He definitely sounded like one. Maybe the kissing on the cheeks was customary from where he's from then? Look the other over. He is a brunette, with fairly short hair except for one strand of his bangs that was a bit longer and curled upwards. He also has brown eyes, but the thing that interested you about him the most is what he is wearing. It is a tan military looking uniform with a slightly different color slash over it and black combat boots. No one seemed to notice and care that he was wearing such. A thought strikes you. If he could wear something like this to the party, then why did you have to get all dolled up? Resist the urge to growl in annoyance. Allison played you, it seems, to make you get that make over she was always talking about.

Push these thoughts aside to smile at the young Italian before you. "It's nice to meet you Feli," you say politely, and not knowing what else to do you just stand there awkwardly. THIS is why you hated these types of parties. What were you expected to do? Thankfully you cousin knew the answer, and immediately started up a conversation, moving from topic to topic with ease. Apparently Feli is best friends with Arthur and had helped him in readying this party.

Allison is asking something with a smile and the Italian answers easily enough.

"Ve~, England and I have been friends for so long, it's actually hard to remember when we became such."

Your brows scrunch up in confusion. "I'm sorry... But what?"

Feli raises his voice until he is very nearly yelling, probably thinking you could not hear him earlier. The people closest to your little group turn slightly in annoyance as he starts speaking. "I said that we have been friends for so long, that it's hard to remember when."

"You and who?" is your inquiry, still baffled.

Feli gives you a strange look. "Myself and En-" His response is cut short when a tall and buff blonde man comes up from behind him and grabs his arm. Feli starts. "Oh! Hello Ger-"

"Felicano, I have been looking for you," states the intimidating man with a gruff German accent. He wore green pants, a black t-shirt, black boots, and a green jacket of some sort was draped over his left shoulder.

"Ah, I'm'a sorry, I didn't know. I was just talking to these two cute girls..." Allison blushes at the complement, and you look down to study your borrowed sandals like they are the most amazing things in the world. When you tilt your head back up though, any such fluttery feelings you may have had immediately vanish. The German is scrutinizing both you and your cousin harshly, and you have a disturbing image of him picking you up like a rag doll and proceeding to break your spinal cord over his knee like a particularly troublesome twig. Resist the urge to shudder, and instead go to swallow, only to find that your mouth has gone completely dry.

"Are you going to introduce us Feli?" you manage to croak out, hoping that he would break the tension.

Although he does not completely break it, it does go down drastically as Feli happily introduces both of you to his German friend. He then goes to introduce said friend. "And this is my friend-"

The German cuts Feli off for the second time that night and instead extends his hand towards you. "Gerald," he says. "My name is Gerald."

Force on a stiff smile and embrace the rather large hand with your rather small hand, giving it your best firm shake. Then try to release, but he does not let go. In fact, his grip tightens to a point that you are sure that at least one of your finger bones will break if he doesn't let go that instant. Bite your bottom lip to keep from screaming and level him with a pained but assertive gaze. He returns your gaze with a carefully blank look. Wince a bit as he adds slight pressure, before finally releasing right after. He then goes to grab your cousin's hand, but you quickly grab it instead and start to drag her away. "It was nice meeting you two!" you yell as they disappear from site, party attendees walking in front of and blocking your line of vision.

Walk through a few rooms, Allison following without resistance. You finally stop at the entrance to the restrooms and turn to face your cousin. "Allison?" She doesn't answer, and you move your left hand (for your right was still painfully throbbing from the Gerald's grip) and try to snap your fingers in front of her face. When you fail to accomplish this with your non-dominant hand, you settle for just waving it. "Hellooo, Earth to Ally..."

The other abruptly snaps back to reality and fixes you with a heated stare. She puts a hand on your shoulder, and says in the most serious and sincere tone you have ever heard her speak in, "You are the best cousin a girl can have. I swear I'll never try to ditch you again, even if I only meant to do it for a moment."

Stare at her for minute. Well, you really shouldn't blame yourself. Yes, you tend to trust people way to easily, but that's just because you are a good person. The only reason things like that happen is because the rest of the world is just messed up. Yeah, that's it... Totally not naive... Just a good person... Innocent until proven guilty, right? Well, Allison has been proven guilty.

"Jerk," you say, though there is no bite to your insult. She laughs nervously. Sigh. "Let's just freshen up a bit," you say, gesturing to the bathrooms, and your companion nods mutely. Later when you are washing your hands, you notice something that makes your heart sink even further. You Know index fingers are not suppose to bend that way. It just ain't natural. Study it intently and come to the conclusion that your index finger on your right hand is dislocated, the same hand the German had gripped... At least it's not broken, like you suspected it to be.

Take off your silver band ring and stuff it in your breast pocket of the colorfully striped shirt that was given to you by Allison, since you do not have any pockets on your flowing white skirt. Look back at your dislocated finger and frown. What they hell was that guy's problem anyways? What did you do that ticked him off so much? It would be a lie to say that you were not intimidated by him, but you have dealt with many intimidating bullies in packs at school and still pulled through. Sporting injuries from past fights, you were always able to come back and hit them where it hurts. The blonde just took you by surprise... You'll be prepared next time if he tries anything, although you do sincerely hope there will not be a next time...

Shake head clear of those thoughts. Anyways, you need to get an ice pack, for your finger is already swelling up. After that, you'll need to find some tape to tape your index finger to the middle, and you'll figure the rest out tomorrow. After hopefully a good night of sleep... Ah sleep... Blissful, wonderful, sleep... Alright, enough of that. "Allison, I'm gonna go get some things real quick. Wait for me by the stack of chairs just outside please."

After a slightly bewildered agreement, you head out to go find a kitchen, in which you hope to discover a bag and some ice. Bend your head to examine the injury as you walk, and so focused were you on it that you did not see the on coming collusion. You fall to the ground with a painful grunt. Look up, startled, to see a some what short (meaning same height as you) black haired Asian man who was apparently texting or something of the sort on a black smart phone (the kind of which you have never seen before, and that's saying something for you) when he bumped in to you. "Gomen Nasai," the man apologizes in a language which your inner otaku immediately recognizes as Japanese. He speaks in a crisp and stiff voice that shows no hint that he is actually sorry, and he makes no move to help you up.

Just the same though, you stand up (covering your injured hand with your left) and respond in his native language. "Iie." The word, originally meaning no, can be translated as 'no problem' in such a situation.

The Japanese man raises a delicate eyebrow in mild interest. "Anata wa Nihongo hanashimasu ka." It takes a moment for your inner otaku self to realize that he just asked if you can speak Japanese.

You respond slowly, saying that you speak English and a little Japanese. "Watashi wa sukoshi Nihongo to eigo o hanasu."

He makes a 'humph' sound, before seemingly deciding that you are worth at least some of his time and putting his smart phone away. "Watashi wa Honda Kiku desu. Namae nan wa desu ka."

Reply by saying Watashi wa your name-san desu. Then proceed by saying, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Give an awkward short bow. Awkward because you know that is what you are suppose to do, but also knowing that the man, Honda-san, did not give you one as well.

He makes a 'hmm' sound before saying your name-san, as if trying it out. "I recognize you, I believe, from your uh... performance at the front door. Please, correct me if I'm wrong."

"'Fraid you're not wrong, Honda-san," answer sheepishly. "It was not a performance though, it was, uh... misunderstanding."

He chuckles lightly. "Ah, misunderstanding, not performance. My mistake. Now that the 'misunderstanding' has been resolved though, what do you think of the festivities?"

"They are very nice," you answer automatically, happy to switch subjects. A thought strikes you. "I was wondering though..." Eyes wander down to what he is wearing, and you swallow a bit as he gazes at you through (almost) lazily, half-lidded, discerning eyes. He motions for you to continue. "I was wondering why so many people are wearing military-like costumes." Wave vaguely at his dark blue military suit with golden trimming. "I'm not complaining or anything. In fact, yours looks really nice. I was just wondering if I had missed some instructions to dress up or something."

Honda-San studies you for a few moments before replying simply, "No worries, there was no such instructions."

"Then why..." Decide to drop it when his eyes narrow slightly, and instead ask a different question that has been slightly bugging you. "I was also wondering, why there are so much security here. Now, I have not gone to many parties myself, but is it really normal for there to be so many guards?" Your question is well founded, for you have not passed through a single doorway or entry arch without at least one guard being stationed there.

Honda-san is again quiet for a few moments. "You wonder a lot, don't you," he stats rather bluntly, and for some reason you find yourself blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Although," he continues, "That is better than not wondering at all," Grin, "in which case you will be slightly ahead of the game then the rest of these blundering Bakas," he finishes, waving idly towards your fellow guests. Grin falters, unsure of how to take that.

"Gee, thanks..." you end up saying dryly, letting some sarcasm leak into your voice.

Honda-san smiles a small smile. "It has been... fairly interesting conversing with you, maybe we will talk more later." He doesn't even give you a chance to respond before pulling back out his smart phone and walking away at a brisk pace.

Blink and stare after him, but his slim form quickly disappears in the mass of the ever moving crowd. Wait, what are you doing? You have a dislocated finger here and a mischievous impatient cousin waiting for you. Get it moving girl.

It takes you a while to find the/a kitchen, but when you do you couldn't be more happier. The pain is really stating to get to you, and all though you have jammed and dislocated your fingers more then once by punching with your pinkie and/or ring finger knuckles while practicing karate, it still hurts... badly.

Rummaging through the many cabinets, you are able to find a box of sandwich bags and you claim one as your own. You then proceed to open up the refrigerator and pour some ice into the bag. Next you close the refrigerator door and turn slightly only to come face to face with the all to familiar smiling blonde that helped you at the entrance. You give a small yelp and hop back some, though your right hand still clutches the refrigerator door handle. You are about to let it go when a hand is gently laid on your arm and travels down to your injured finger.

"My, my, my..." The blue-eyed Brit murmurs while gently tapping the said finger, which is now swollen like a mini balloon and purple all over. "Isn't that a nasty bugger you have there. What happened?"

"I, uh, tripped and jammed my finger on the floor while trying to catch myself," you lie, not wanting to get the strange, but nice man mixed up in whatever shiz the German had against you and maybe your cousin as well.

The young man stops his tapping, and instead gives the finger a small squeeze. The small pressure hurts like the dickens, but you manage not to cry out by gritting your teeth. You lightly swat the hand away, knowing he probably didn't mean to hurt you so. After which he snatches the bag of ice away from you and starts to zip it up.

"Oh, well accidents do happen I suppose..." He moves towards you with the now fully zipped up bag and something you can't help but think is a knowing stare. He gently takes your right hand and presses the ice bag to it before raising it all. "You are suppose to elevate and hold it just-"

"Above the heart," you finish for him, remembering your first aid training. "Yes, thank you."

"You are quite welcome," he responds with a blinding smile, but seemingly refuses to let go of your wrist when you yank it a little. The two of you stay that way for the next few minutes, waiting for the swelling to go down, the blue-eyed Brit smiling happily at you, and you awkwardly looking everywhere except him.


End file.
